So This Is Christmas
by Purple.Chocolate.Stars
Summary: Shinyu's working over time on Christmas Eve and quite obviously, hates it. Amu basing literally and a slightly incomplete ending. Merry Christmas Mikomi-Oneechan! Read and review :D


_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Shugo Chara! **_

**So This Is Christmas**

_**.Purple. Chocolate. Stars.**_

_Gourmet P. Café_

Snow drifted from the cloud covered skies as the welcoming aroma of coffee and gingerbread drifted from the small coffee shop, adorned with bouquets of poinsettias and bundles of holly. Yellow Christmas lights lines the door frame and every time a customer exited the building, the sound of a bell rang throughout the store.

In the midst of warmth and coffee, Shinyu Aikaze Hayai leaned lazily on the counter behind the cashier sighing to herself.

Working the late shift was defiantly not the way she wanted to spend her Christmas Eve. Utau-chan was having a concert and she had tickets for it too. Sadly, she had to give them away, but at least she made $120 on it. There were some pretty crazy fan girls besides herself at her school.

Sighing to no one in particular, she eyed the ticking clock on the wall across from her. The hands ticked agonizingly slowly for the red head. Turning towards the coffee maker, she grabbed a rag and decided to wipe the tables that have been wiped at least ten times already.

After finishing her task, she looked at the clock again, there was another hour until midnight and she wondered to herself, _why the hell had she applied for a job in a 24-hour coffee shop_? Who in their right minds would want coffee at midnight anyway?

Asides from her current situation, Shinyu was faced with another crises.

Due to her slight procrastination, all of the presents she had prepared for ALL of her friends were sitting at home, alone, and possibly being eaten by Daisy. She gave a dejected sigh at the thought and dug up some change from her pocket, urgently feeling a migraine coming on, involving the frantic need for coffee.

For the next hour or so, there were only a few other customers, asking for directions and what not, with even a selective few who ordered something.

At 11:47 PM, Shinyu decided it would be a good time to close the shop. Jumping over the counter, she went over to the door and locked it shut, hearing a satisfying click at the turn of the knob.

Escaping into the backroom, where a broken radio was housed. Seriously, someone should fix that thing, or at least get a new one.

Manuvering around dusty boxes and metal shelves, stacked with even more dusty boxed, that probably had more dusty boxes inside of them.

Yeah, they passed the health inspection. Why?

Behind a wall of papers and forms, the redhead cautiously ducked underneath a spider web and swerved behind the wall, eying the overloading mass of switches and knobs. She struggled to remember what her boss had told her (this was only her first week) but coolly managed to flip a few red switches and turn a green knob.

Of the irony of Christmas colours.

Retracing her steps back to the front of the store, Shinyu huffed as she dug around a closet where employees kept their things. She grabbed her jacket and purse, pulling out her cell phone and I-pod hastily.

Checking her missed calls in one hand and flipping through her music library in the other, she was suddenly shocked by a loud bang heard from the front of the shop.

According to the sound, it didn't seem like any windows had been broken, but more like someone trying to get in; or _something_.

For safety measures she reached into the closet again, only this time, she re-emerged with a wooden baseball bat ready to own the next person who decides to screw her night up even further.

Tapping it threateningly into her other hand, Shinyu glared in the direction of the front of the store. On the down side, she'd probably have the store owner suing her for property damage, but on the plus side, she'd finally be able to use that baseball bat.

Quietly humming Mission Impossible music to herself, she pressed close against the wall, and then ducked behind the counter, making sure she wasn't seen. She peeked under a gate that lead from behind the counter to the tables, and verified seeing a large group of dark figures looming around the entrance with one of them banging on the glass.

Squinting carefully, she predicted about ten of them, but her baseball bat would be able to handle it. Her ears listened intently and when the noise faded, she looked back, but still saw the figures there. She crawled slowly and carefully, trying not to let the sudden anxiety get to her.

She pressed herself closely against the wall next to the door, praying she wouldn't be seen. All the lights were out and frankly, she was sure she'd wet her pants if a spider happened to dangle down in her face. Not only would that give away her position, but she was wearing her favourite pair of jeans as well.

Taking a deep breath, Shinyu went over her plan of 5 seconds in her head again.

She'll open the door and they're going to kiss her bat. Yup, so descriptive.

She steadied her shaking hands and took one last deep breath, then counted down from 3 in her mind, preparing herself.

_3…2…2.5…2.2…2.01…1…0.89…0.43…0.00000061…SCREW THIS! ZERO!_

Forcing the door open with her free hand, she felt one of the people being pushed at her. She pushed pack, which caused one of them to let out a girlish shriek then, she got the bat.

"Hinamori-san!!"

-

**Merry Christmas Mikomi-chan~~ Je t'aime et choses :D Review for awesomeness?**


End file.
